New Love Crescent
by Gabriel Da Silva
Summary: Shinju Hijari de 15 años es sorpresivamente obligado a vivir con 3 princesas de otros planetas, debido a un malentendido planetario, una de estas princesas es una amiga de la infancia del chico solo que el no lo recuerda, que sucedera? compruebalo!


Soy Shinju Hikari de 15 años, asisto a una preparatoria promedio en Tokio, siendo alguien tímido las chicas no se juntan mucho conmigo, aunque la principal razón de esto último es porque constantemente soy llamado monstruo, o me veo involucrado en situaciones que la mayoría de la gente no puede comprender, mis notas en esta escuela no son tan buenas por lo que no resalto mucho en clase y físicamente soy un poco más débil de lo que debería, mi vida transcurre tranquilamente en el año 2035, donde ya hemos hecho contacto con diferentes planetas, algunos de los cuales sus habitantes son increíblemente parecidos a nosotros los humanos

El despertador suena, una mañana como cualquier otra es Viernes ultimo día de escuela por la semana, ya no falta mucho para el verano, me levanto pesadamente y veo la Hora 7:15

Shinju: Huh, me debo levantar…. –dije robóticamente como todas las mañanas y me dirigí hacia el baño, me vi al espejo y me dirigí hacia la ducha, me metí en ella y abrí el agua caliente cuando Salí de ella y me vestí vi que había tardado demasiado eran ya las 7:50 y la escuela comenzaba a las 8:15, tome mi maletín escolar y baje a toda prisa las escaleras directo a la puerta

Yuuna: Shinju! No comerás tu desayuno? –dijo con vos preocupada

Shinju: lo siento, voy algo retrasado –dije mientras me ponía rápidamente los zapatos, y saliendo de la casa corriendo

Mari: one-san no le dijiste a Shinju acerca de las visitas que tendremos hoy?

Yuuna: jijijiji no, aunque supongo que ya no la recuerda…

Mari: hace mucho tiempo que la tierra no hospeda a una princesa de la luna cierto?

Yuuna: si, pero esta vez no vendrá solo una princesa, nuestra casa será el punto de encuentro de princesas de otros dos planetas además de la luna

Mari: *suspiro* la tranquilidad en esta casa se acabara hoy…

Yuuna: la hija de Feena, la princesa Lunar… solo puede venir aquí por problemas… por el bien de Shinju será mejor que no recuerde nada… y que no se relacione mucho con la princesa, pues al parecer se impuso una ley que prohíbe relaciones entre dos razas distintas

Mari: pero acaso los Lunares no son Humanos que se separaron de la tierra hace mucho?

Yuuna: así es, pero son considerados una raza a parte… hay que mantenerlos vigilados, no nos conviene una violación a la ley Lunar que nos lleve a un conflicto interplanetario

Mari: *suspiro* bueno…

-Mientras Tanto-

Takeshi: Shinju! *corre saludándolo y se cuelga de sus hombros*

Shinju: Takeshi! No te me cuelgues por favor, va-vamos quítate –dije en ese momento mientras me lo quitaba de encima- Enserio, no se ve normal que hagas eso todos los días… *sobándose el hombro derecho*

Takeshi: porque no! Somos compañeros de clase *riendo*

Shinju: *mirada cansada* Huh… *suspiro* nunca escuchara

Tanaka: Shinju! *corre y lo abraza* como estas hoy?

Shinju: Ta-Tanaka bien, pero le decía a tu hermano que no se me colgara… *algo sonrojado*

Tanaka: jijijiji vamos a clases, deja a mi tonto hermano *toma la mano de Shinju y hecha a correr*

-un poco después-

Profesor: Y así obtenemos la tangente de nuestro triangulo basándonos en los resultados que obtuvimos del seno y el coseno, por lo tanto… Tanaka! Podría terminar de resolver esto?

-Timbre del final de clases-

Tanaka *suspiro* salvada por la campana jeje jeje

Shinju: oh… si no comprendes el ejercicio por que no le preguntas al profesor?

Tanaka: etto… ya es tarde, tengo que irme a a trabajar! Te espero en el restaurant Shinju

(Para todos aquellos que se lo imaginen, si, si es el mismo restaurant, esta historia narra una posible segunda temporada de Crescent Love, como yo la espero (aunque lo más probable es que no fabriquen otra temporada…) donde los personajes de la primera temporada ya tuvieron hijos, con algunos personajes nuevos dándole algunos vuelcos a la historia)

Shinju: ella huyo… -se levanta de su asiento y camina rápidamente fuera de la escuela, llega al restaurant a su hora exacta y se pone su uniforme- será mejor que no toque el tema de la escuela de nuevo… se ve algo molesta *pensé*

-la jornada de trabajo concluyo de manera normal-

Sr Yuuki: bueno Shinju, tu jornada de trabajo ha terminado, puedes retírate

Shinju: Gracias Señor Yuuki, me voy

-Salí esa noche corriendo del restaurant, estaba algo cansado y lo que deseaba era llegar a la tranquilidad de mi hogar, rápidamente llegue a la puerta que decía claramente Familia Hikari, abrí la puerta solo para quedar con la boca abierta de la sorpresa-

Huh… etto, disculpe me equivoque de casa –dije cerrando la puerta cuando vi la inscripción Familia Hikari en la puerta de nuevo, entonces la abrí de golpe y pregunte algo exaltado y asustado-

q-q-que hace u-una ma-maid en mi casa? –dije señalándola con el dedo, para que justo en ese instante otras 2 maids aparecieran a su lado- q-que hacen Uds. aquí! One san!

Yuuna: ara ara, tranquilo, veras estas chicas son sirvientes de 3 princesas que se hospedaran en la casa, a partir de hoy

Shinju: Ahhhh 3 princesas…. QUEEEEEEEE?- Dije dando un salto hacia atrás

-la mano de mi hermana me jalo hacia dentro de la casa-

Yuuna: ella es Lin Matsuda, princesa del planeta Marte tiene 17 años

Lin: Hi hi ~ -dijo la alegre princesa-

Yuuna: ella es Horie Yamada princesa del planeta Venus tiene 15 años

Horie: hola –dijo con una inclinación la respetuosa princesa-

Yuuna: Y ella… es Cephilia Fan Eartlight y tiene 14 años, casi 15

Cephilia: h-hi –dijo la más joven de todas las princesas algo sonrojada-

-yo también me sonrojé al instante, había sentido algo raro cuando se había presentado, no sabía exactamente que era, pero hay estaba aun ese sentimiento-

-Después de un rato de presentarnos e introducirnos un poco, pasamos a la sala de estar donde cenamos y hablamos un poco, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de aquellas personas en la casa, sin embargo, aun me asustaba el hecho de que se podía suscitar un problema planetario a gran escala… como aquella guerra que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, después de cenar, me despedí de los presentes y subí a darme un baño en la tina de mi habitación, el baño duro 45 minutos, me relaje y Salí de la tina, poniéndome una toalla, cuando Salí de mi baño vi que una de las princesas estaba en mi cuarto, era Horie-

O-Oye! Q-que haces en mi habitación! –dije algo sorprendido y apenado, apretando la toalla para que no callera

E-etto, lo siento, me perdí y entre en esta habitación, enserio me disculpo –dijo inclinándose de nuevo

O-okey, p-pero tu habitación es la de al lado…. Y yo estoy algo… umm indispuesto en estos momentos –dije algo apenado-

-la chica se inclino de nuevo y salió rápidamente de mi cuarto-

Huh… que fue todo eso?... –dije después de haberme vestido y acostado en mi cama, poco después caí dormido en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, sin saber todas las sorpresas que me esperarían para el futuro-

**Nota del Autor: tal vez algunos no lo van a apreciar como una historia personal, pero lo e hecho con personajes inventados y un poco de trama ya creado con anterioridad, espero que lo disfruten y si quieren más capítulos por favor háganmelo saber con sus review, también me pueden mandar sugerencias a mi correo que pondré aquí **

**Nota de Copyright: esta es una historia con retazos de trama Crescent Love, no usare los personajes de la saga original a menos que sea ínfimamente necesario, y lo hare usando sus personalidades ya creadas en la serie y manga, la historia se basa en lo que una familia cercana a los reyes lunares tiene que vivir a causa de un malentendido planetario, y las aventuras del joven Shinju Hikari mientras dura toda la estadía de las princesas en su hogar, ESTE FIC NO REPRESENTA una posible futura temporada de Crescent Love, y no planeo lucrar de ello, esto lo escribo con el fin de entretener a la gente que lo lea así como yo me e divertido escribiéndolo**

**Disfrutenlo**


End file.
